


But Father I Don't Want to Fight! I Want to Sing!

by Sabeth_Ravenwing



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breaking the Game, F/M, Orc Culture, Orcs, Solitude Skyrim, bards collage, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeth_Ravenwing/pseuds/Sabeth_Ravenwing
Summary: An Orc by any other other name sings as sweetly...Destiny is not a matter of chance, but of choice. But was happens when destiny calls you to be dragonborn but your life dream is to be the greatest bard of your age. Does it hurt or help when you are a fast talking Orc to top it off?





	1. Of Cowards and Dragons

Zola woke to the worse hang over she had in a long while. She groaned and put her hands to her face, they were tied together. Then it all came back to her. 

She’d been out drinking with her music teacher and bed mate Cassius. Until that night the sex had been boring but the lessons had been useful. Then he had the nerve to strike her! She tried to fight back but was too drunk to land her punches. Way too drunk for how much she had drank. He had pinned her to the bed and then had his way with her. By some small mercy she blacked out from the amount of alcohol and what ever else in her system. When she came to, she found herself tied to the bed. Lucky the fool couldn’t tie a proper knot, she slipped her binding in moment. He still was out cold on the bed. She found her light leather armor and dressed, the holstered her steel great sword on her back. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself, but that would have to wait. Walking over to the bed she was half temped to slay him where he slept. Instead she kicked the foot board soundly and roared her challenge.

Cassius fell out of bed and scrambled with fright. When it clicked in his mind that Zola had slipped her bounds and he was now facing a 5’8” angry Orc warrior women he lost control of his bladder. “Look Wangui I didn’t mean anything by it, just a bit of fun.” He said using the name he knew her by.

Zola’s nose twitched at the smell of the coward’s mess and looked down it at him. “JUST A BIT OF FUN! You cowardly sick little man! How dare you say such a thing.” Her anger grew at his petty excuses. 

He trembled at her words. “You are over-reacting and where clearly too drunk to remember correctly. You agreed something different would make for nice change. I don’t see why you are so upset when it was your idea.”

Any control she had left was gone as he finished his weak excuses. She wound up her best punch and struck him on the jaw. The sickening crunch spoke of broken bones, and the way his neck and jaw laid when he hit the ground told her they where broke. She pushed him with he boot to see if he was dead, yes quite dead. Of course the chamber maid chose that moment to walk in the room. The girl screamed murder and Zola knew her welcome here was over.

No one would care what he had done, the spoiled little imperial was of royal blood and she an Orc who had given up the hold life over 20 years ago. Nothing would save her if they got her hands on her. So she ran north, back to Skyrim. The land of her birth and the land of her shame. It was a cowards way, but after being bested by such a disgusting pile of Draugr dung she wasn’t going to be killed for getting her just blood price.

It was only her luck that she was caught crossing not too far from the rebel camp. Those damn Elves seemed think she was some how involved. What they did to try and make her talk made Cassius seem tame. When she didn’t have anything for them they threw her on the back of a cart with the the rebel scum. The others tried to talked to her, but she ignored them. No need to give the Imperials and Elves more to use against her. As far as they knew she was just some hunter in the wrong place at the wrong time. If she was going to escape the chopping block she would have to maintain that.

The cart pulled into a small walled town, and she knew the time was near. When asked to give her name she gave the one she gave the Elves during torture. “Hiwot” The name meant life, and that was what she was going to do get out of here and got live her life. A little panic rose as she approached the chopping block. Was this really it? Had she finely found her end? Didn’t even really have the makings for a good song. She was a shameful coward who had been unable to face her lot in life, now she had to pay the price.

Oh but she wanted to live, to have a life she could be proud of. As she knelled down in front of the chopping block she gave one last hopeless prayer to who ever would hear her. That is when the ground shook and the roar of great beast knocked the headsman to the ground. She looked up and saw a dragon perch on the tower. It made a thrill of excitement run through her, the gods had heard her prayers. Not only that, they had sent an answer worthy of song. Now to escape to tell the tale! She got to her feet as quickly as possible and ran to the nearest tower. When she ducked in it was full of those damn rebels, none of them seemed interested in cutting her free so she ran for the stairway. Of course half way up the dragon’s head bust through. She could feel the beasts breath on her skin and made note of the details of how it felt for her future ballet. If she lived through this the story could make her as a bard. 

As soon as the great lizard’s withdrew she darted to the top of the tower and jumped to the next house. No easy feat with her hands tied, but she had trained for that sort of thing since she was a small girl. She made her way to the ground floor of the burning house and out the door. In the courtyard ahead a young boy had froze in fear, she found herself running to him without thinking. Luckily he found the sense to find cover before she got there. She searched for the next bit of cover when the Imperial solder shouted to make for the cover she just spotted. They made a run for it and she got some more up close research on dragon breath. Having dogged death again she spotted a door across the next court yard and made a bee line for it. As the door closed behind her, she heard the rebel and Imperial start in on each other. Idiots, the time to settle old grudges is later. She took account of her surroundings. Luckily she had chosen the door to the barracks. 

Armoring up she heard the door open, and the Imperial Solder walked in. He babbled on and she ignored him. Geared up she makes her way out of the room with him close behind her. She pilfered any supplies she could find along her way out of the keep. Once she dealt the Stormcloaks she headed into the caves under the keep to fight oversized spiders, and to top it off a bear. Once she had done that she finely found a way out. The noisy solder followed her out the cave going on about something he seemed to think was important. While she was working out the best next best plan of action the dragon decided to make another pass. Luckly he didn’t see them. Mister Imperial was going on about what she should do, she disregard him and makes for the pass into Whiterun hold. From there she plans on taking a cart to Solitude and joining the bards college. 

The gods answered her prayers and she plans to do right by them. Her first great work will be a song of the day the dragons returned.


	2. What makes a Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when life goes so wrong it is time to start all over.

Zola breathed the crisp mountain air in. One of the things she missed about Skyrim since she left some 15 years ago was just how clean the air was. Even in the forest of Valenwood the air was never as clean. Perfect for clearing her mind and deciding what to do next.

She could no longer be Wangui, roaming Cyrodiil with her teacher Cassius. Not only was Cassius dead and the name Wangui had been disgraced, the memories of that life were too painful. The betrayal by some she thought a friend ran deep. Sure they where using each other, but at some level she had trusted him. She couldn’t even fall back on her given name of Zola gra-Largashbur, she was dead to her people. Using that name too close to home was asking for trouble.

So stick with Hiwot, that seemed a good plan. Nothing in her story suggested she was anything but an honorable city born Orc turned game hunter. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hiwot would make a great hero for this ballot, Zola was no more.

She had reached the Guardian stones at the base of the mountain that Helgen stood on. The view was breath taking. She had traveled over Tamriel but no place did show stopping views like Skyrim. She took a moment to look over the standing stones the warrior stone called to her but she ignored it. She wanted to be more then just might and brute force, to be more then what life had handed her. As long as she was willing to work hard, smart, and fight tooth and nail for it she knew it was in her grasp.

Climbing down the rocky hillside, she turned west farther up river to find a place to cross. She gave a silly wave to the hunter camping near by before she jumped in the river. The look on the woman’s face was priceless. It was cold, biting cold, just what she needed to wash away the troubles of the last few days. She was cleaned of her old life, and here in this brisk river Hiwot was born with the only witness being a lone hunter. 

She made her way west looking for that pass her memory said was there. Sure enough after a half hour or so walk she found it. After dealing with an annoying suicidal mud crab who seemed to really want to be lunch. She refilled her water skin found something to go with said mud crab along waters edge. Here the river spread in to a small lake and the waters had calmed. Her reflection looked back at her. She did her best to pay it no mind but failed. With her dusky skin tone, bright red hair, small almost non existent tusks, and dainty features she was far too weak looking to be attractive to orc males. They wanted strong wives who would give them strong sons. She kicked a stone in the still water to brake up the reflection and turned back to shore start a fire for her meal. After she rested a short while she stated the to climb the hill into Brittleshin Pass.

Inside there was a necromancer and few skeletons to deal with, but nothing the great singer hunter Hiwot couldn’t deal with. She found some usable light leathers and ancient nord great sword, not as good as what she had before but she was more then skilled enough at the forge to make the most of them. The pass drop her west out of white run a few miles from the most western watch tower. She was but a few hours from her goal.

In the end it took longer, she had to deal with a few wolves that thought she looked tasty, a bandit with a death wish, and she got a few deer for meat and hide to repair her armor. She paid the man that owned the cart and was on her way to The Bards Collage of Solitude. She didn’t give Whiterun a second thought.


End file.
